Loving You is Fun
by Arisa Artisan
Summary: Nick loves Selena. And? Well... he wants to show it to her... in a very private way. (WARNING: Lemony smutty Nelena goodness!)


Selena and Nick sat back-to-back on Selena's bed. Selena was on her laptop, and Nick was writing another song. Nick suddenly realized that he was stupid for not noticing that they were completely alone at first.

This was it. He was gonna do it.

He'd promised himself that'd he'd get to her. He shook his head and decided right then and there, Selena was going to get loved on. He didn't want to do it only because he was horny; he wanted to because he loved Selena. He wanted to feel her. He wanted to hear her moan his name lovingly. A sly smile crept upon his lips and he slowly turned his head, "Hey, baby. You know what I want?" Selena stopped dead in her tracks, the sound of her ticking away at her keyboard had ceased, "W-what? Why is your voice all… seductive..?" Selena asked nervously. "Oh, I was just wondering… you look very nice in that little tank top…" Nick purred, turning around and putting his muscular arms around her waist, snaking them easily around her, and resting his head on her shoulder. Selena gulped, "Well, I, uh… and... you…" she was instantly lost for words.

What could she do? She wasn't good at thinking fast!

Nick slowly reach over to her laptop and closed the lid shut, pushing it onto the trunk that was at the edge of their bed, "Mmmmnn… you smell _delicious_…" Nick smiled seductively. Selena whimpered, "I don't th-think you wanna do _that_… I mean… well…" Selena smiled nervously, trying to get away from him, all the while trying to hide herself from him, too. Nick noticed and held her tighter, flicking his tongue against her neck. Selena shuddered as she felt the motion of hot his tongue dart against her soft flesh. "N-nick… I…" Selena started breathlessly. "Ssshh… let daddy do all the work, so mommy can relax… alright?" Nick said desirably. Selena only nodded, leaning back against him.

Nick uncrossed Selena's legs and made her spread them apart, massaging the inside of her thighs under her skirt. Selena let out of a soft moan, trying to stop others from coming by biting her lip. Nick started to suck on her neck, nipping at her soft, sensitive skin. Selena made a soft, pleasurable cry as Nick continued to touch her, making his way to her clothed woman-hood. He slipped one of his hands into her panties, the other tugging at the waist band. His fingers lingered over the wet, hot flesh. Selena's eyes fluttered closed as she felt two of his fingers slide inside her, while she let him pull her panties down, and letting his other hand play with her body. The thumb of one of his hands was toying with her clit, while the other was pumping two fingers in and out of her dripping wet slit, her heat signaling her enjoyment and love.

"N-Nick… please… Aaaah~" Selena's voice sang as Nick rubbed his hard shaft against her soft, wet cunt. They were now completely naked, Nick sitting on his knees, Selena sitting on him, her back against his chest. Her head rested on his right shoulder. "Are you ready, baby?" Nick said huskily. Selena nodded quickly, her body shaking slightly, wanting him more than ever, "If it hurts, tell me, ok? I don't want to hurt you." Nick said, and then kissed her cheek. "O-ok…" Selena managed. Nick adjusted their position. He sat against the headboard of the bed, his legs still tucked under him. Selena turned to face him, and pressed her naked torso against his, parting her legs and sat on his shaft, wrapping her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder again. Nick wrapped his arms around her small waste, and pressed himself into her entrance. Selena whimpered softly at the pain as it erupted through her. "Are you ok?" Nick asked, worried. "Y-yes… I'm fine… go on, please." Selena said, still experiencing the pain. Nick pushed into Selena slowly, stopping whenever a small cry of pain erupted from her mouth. Finally, when he thought she was fine, he pushed himself all the way in, making Selena let out a long, horny moan that made a shiver go down his spine. "You… you f-feel so good~!" Selena cooed, moving her head from Nick's shoulder to his chest. Nick slid himself in and out of his adorable lover, each time he went in, she gave a horny little giggle.

Soon Selena was riding Nick roughly, making Nick grip the sheets of the bed as Selena took control of him, banging his thick shaft into her tight hole. "Damn… you're so good at this…" Nick moaned, watching Selena's small, perky breasts bounce each time she rose and fell.

"I-I'm so… close..!" Selena squeaked. "Me… too…" Nick was panting heavily. He never thought he'd see him and Selena doing this… not ever.

"I'm… ah~!" Selena yelped, her body shaking, letting out her orgasm. Nick grunted and thrust his hips into hers, releasing his thick seed inside her, and she collapsed on top of him, letting her body go limp. "That was so… amazing…" "Hell yeah it was..!" Nick smiled lovingly, wrapping his arms around her. Selena smiled weakly, "I'd really like to do that again…" she giggled. "Why wait?" Nick smiled slyly. Selena then giggled and gave him a passionate kiss.


End file.
